Fengshui
by Faicentt
Summary: Malam Minggu Tetsuya Kuroko yang dipenuhi oleh : Tugas Fengshui, Seijuurou Akashi dengan 'ada udang dibalik batu' nya, dan kehadiran Ryouta Kise yang berisiknya setara cicadas musim panas. Sebenarnya Akashi hanya ingin mengambil kencan malam Minggu-nya saja kok (dan mengusir si modus Ryouta, pastinya). One shot. Akakuro. Shounen Ai (COMPLETE)


Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Pair : AkaKuro

Warning : _shounen ai_ , klise, abal, AU, Ryouta Kise yang walaupun jelas bertepuk sebelah tangan, tetap _keukeuh_ dengan prinsipnya _'maju terus, berani mati'_. OOC, yaa OOC.

n.b : disini saya mencoba mengidentikkan Akashi dengan unsur **api** , Kuroko dengan unsur **kayu** , dan Kise dengan unsur **air**. Dan lagi, saya nggak pintar Fengshui. Jadi kalau ada salah mohon dimaafkan :')

* * *

"Jadi begini, Kurokocchi─" Satu tangan melingkar pada pinggang ramping disampingnya," ─sebaiknya jangan meletakkan pintu dibagian sini." Sebelah tangan lagi tampak asyik melingkari satu bagian yang dirasa salah tanpa memperdulikan pemilik tubuh mungil yang merasa risih.

" _Ano_..."

"Kalau secara fungsi dan estetika _sih_ bagus." Rupanya tidak mendengar. Tetap asyik menghirup aroma sampo vanila alih-alih memberikan masukan desain.

"Kise- _kun_..."

"Tapi kan disini kita bicara tentang Fengshui, jadi sebaiknya─hwaah!" Tamparan mengenai punggung tangan, seketika satu lengkingan melompat diudara, dan pemilik surai biru berjengit menjauh. "Huwaa, _hidoi_ -ssu, Akashicchi!"

"Sudah kubilang berkali-kali Ryouta," Tatapan tajam dilayangkan," ─jangan menyentuh Tetsuya sesukamu dengan dalih mengajarinya."

Posisi nyaman si pirang terenggut sempurna oleh pemuda tampan bersurai merah. Keduanya─si merah dan si biru─saling duduk berdempetan, bergumul dengan tugas rumah Tetsuya Kuroko tanpa memperdulikan kawan mereka yang kini merenungi nasib sialnya dipojokan ruang.

 _'H_ _hh. Semoga K_ _ami-sama memberkatimu, Kise-_ kun. _'_

* * *

 **FENGSHUI** © Faicentt

* * *

 **Akishima** **,** **Prefektur Tokyo.**

Disebuah ruang dalam rumah sederhana, lengkap dengan rangkaian furnitur berunsur _shabby_ di dalamnya, Tetsuya Kuroko memandang lesu pada beberapa lingkaran merah nan tegas yang menghias manis lembar asistensinya. Sepiring kudapan berisikan _churros_ dan kulit apel yang dibelikan Ryouta Kise padanya satu jam yang lalu bahkan tak ada minat untuk disentuh.

" _Etto_ , Seijuurou- _kun_ ,"

"Hm?" Sebelah tangan tampak sibuk memegang bolpoin merah kebanggaan, sebelah lagi memangku kepala yang disandarkan pada telapak.

Hening. Kuroko bahkan tidak tahu harus melanjutkan bagaimana. _Diam?_ Jangan. Miris melihat lembar asistensi penuh perjuangan yang kemarin malam dia garap. _Protes?_ Ia menggeleng. Belum mau melihat malaikat maut, pikirnya.

"Kau tahu kesalahanmu, Tetsuya?" Diliriknya wajah datar kekasih tercinta. Tidak menggeleng, apalagi mengangguk. Seijuurou Akashi menghembuskan napas berat. "Seharusnya dosenmu tidak memilih asisten macam Ryouta. Lihat saja, kau jadi bodoh begini."

"Hee? _Hidoi_ -ssu!" Wajah tampan sang model mulai berkaca-kaca, membuatnya tambah mengkeret di pojokan ruang. Kuroko jadi tidak enak hati. Ujung matanya menatap sekilas asisten dosen kesayangan.

"Potongan itu hal yang fatal, Tetsuya. Memang apa saja yang sudah diajarkan Ryouta sampai-sampai potongan sesimpel ini saja tidak becus?" Tidak peduli sahabat kuningnya yang mewek sambil memeluk kaki meja, Akashi melipat kembali lembaran-lembaran A3 ditangan.

Kuroko kembali mendekati Akashi setelah sempat bergeser menjauh karena protes. "Bukan salah Kise- _kun_. Aku saja yang kurang teliti, Akashi- _kun_." Diambilnya lipatan lembar asistensi dari tangan seme tampan. "Ini belum selesai ku asistensikan pada Kise- _kun_. Kurasa Kise- _kun_ pun akan marah kalau melihat kesalahan yang kulakukan ini," Mata biru kembali melirik wajah _'Ah, aku padamu pokoknya, Kurokocchi!'_ milik Kise, lalu tersenyum kecut.

Helaan napas kembali terdengar untuk yang kesekian kali. Jemari panjang dan lentik mengacak pelan helaian biru kesukaannya. Aroma vanila yang menguar membuat Akashi memejamkan mata perlahan, sembari mengecup mesra kening pemuda kesayangan.

"Pamer mesra," Kise bersungut pelan— _mentang-mentang dia jomblo_.

"Aku mendengarmu, Ryouta." Si merah tampan berdiri, membersihkan debu yang menempel dicelana _khaki_ -nya, lalu beranjak menuju _counter_ dapur. Mengesampingkan ' _bhuuu—'_ dari sang model, ia mengambil sekotak susu segar dari dalam kulkas dan menuangkannya perlahan kedalam gelas kaca.

Sementara sang kekasih berjalan mendekatinya dengan segelas susu ditangan, Tetsuya Kuroko memilih untuk mendaratkan bokongnya di sofa nan empuk pada ruang TV sembari menikmati tayangan aneka kudapan sore. Ah, _crepes suzette apple vanila_ dengan segelas teh lemon hangat tampak lebih menggoda daripada _churros_ ditangannya. "Bagaimana tesis-mu sendiri, Akashi-kun?"

"Hampir selesai," Seijuurou Akashi menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sofa, lalu merebut remot ditangan pucat Kuroko—mengganti _channel_. Sosok pirang ceria muncul dilayar kaca, memamerkan senyum 100 _watt_ miliknya, seraya mempromosikan sabun pencuci wajah dengan sejuta pesona. Akashi mendengus melihatnya, sepertinya ia salah memilih saluran.

Kuroko mencibir kecil. Sebenarnya tanpa bertanya, ia sudah tahu jawaban yang akan dilontarkan. Jangan diragukan lagi kecerdasan seorang Seijuurou Akashi. Bahkan si biru muda sedikit cemburu, sepertinya. Bagaimana bisa seorang mahasiswa S2 jurusan menejemen bisnis internasional seperti Akashi- _kun_ bisa begitu menguasai teknik-teknik merancang dalam arsitektur? Terkadang _Kami-sama_ kurang begitu adil dirasa.

"Masih berapa banyak lagi tugas yang harus diselesaikan oleh Tetsuya, Ryouta?" Remahan camilan kulit apel dikunyah santai, sambil kembali mengganti saluran yang dianggap lebih bermutu.

"Yang ini akan ku-cek terlebih dahulu," Setengah berteriak, Ryouta Kise menyambar lipatan kertas diruang tengah, lalu menyusul sejoli yang sudah duduk manis sembari menempel-ria di sofa. "Sebenarnya masih ada satu lagi,tapi kupikir-pikir mungkin besok sa—"

"Berniat memonopoli Tetsuya di hari Minggu lagi, hm?" Akashi melirik, Kise buru-buru menggeleng— _nggak lucu kalau gelas kaca mendarat dijidat mulusnya_. "Selesaikan malam ini juga."

"Hee?" Si pirang mengerutkan kening, protes. " _Mou_ , malam ini aku harus ke studio, Akashicchi. Lagipula aku belum selesai memeriksa yang ini," Tangannya mengibar-ngibarkan lembar asistensi milik Kuroko layaknya bendera, membuat si empunya melotot tidak terima.

"Lalu?"

Kise menggaruk kepalanya. Si kutu merah bikin gatal, serius. "Kurokocchi bilang padaku kalau ia belum begitu paham materi unsur energi Fengshui Hyuuga- _sensei_ , makanya rencana setelah ku koreksi yang ini, aku akan membimbingnya untuk materi _Sensei_ besok Minggu."

"Benar begitu, Tetsuya?"

Kepala berhelai biru mengangguk-angguk. Tatapannya tetap fokus pada kakak pembawa acara berita yang cantik, tapi ucapan _'Kise-kun suka cari mati'_ terus bergaung dikepala.

Hembusan napas terdengar, telinga Kise bergerak-gerak. Ada harapan untuk menghabiskan malam minggu bersama Kurokocchi sepertinya—

"Oke. Lima unsur energi dalam Fengshui? Aku yang akan mengajari Tetsuya."

—atau tidak sama sekali.

.

Tetsuya Kuroko menggerak-gerakkan bolpoin ditangannya. Merangkum apa saja yang ia tangkap dari penjelasan Akashi satu setengah jam yang lalu. TV sudah lama dimatikan, terganti dengan alunan _Moonlight Sonata-_ Beethoven dari laptop pemuda berambut merah.

" _Air memimpin pada musim dingin, dimana pupusnya musim gugur yang ditandai dengan kehadiran hujan, dalam jumlah yang banyak."_ Suara _cicadas_ yang berisik— _sama berisiknya dengan si model pirang sahabat kekasihnya itu_ —nyaring bersahut-sahutan dihalaman belakang. Aroma musim panas menguar diudara, membuat Kuroko mengelap sedikit peluh pada kening. Untungnya ini sudah sore. Karena waktu malam datang udara tidak lagi sepanas siang atau sore hari. _"Energi air melambangkan sifat yang komunikatif, dan air pandai menempatkan diri sesuai dengan kondisi wadah yang menampung keberadaannya. Orang yang lahir dalam unsur air cenderung pandai memanfaatkan bakat, mempengaruhi pikiran dan sumber daya orang lain. Air selalu bergerak mengikuti keadaan, pandai beradaptasi dan cinta damai."_

Tangan pucat beralih keparagraf kesekian. Seijuurou Akashi sendiri masih asyik bergumul dengan tesisnya. _"Api memimpin pada musim panas. Ketika kayu telah mencapai puncaknya, kini giliran kehadiran cahaya matahari pada musim panas—yang dilambangkan dengan unsur api."_ Kuroko melirik seme tercinta yang kini meraih segelas susu dan meneguknya pelan. Gerah, namun tidak bosan menatap jakun yang naik turun saat cairan putih melewati kerongkongan. Oke, pacarnya memang seksi. Sialnya lagi, tiba-tiba ia merasa haus.

" _Hari-hari terasa panas. Api dipergunakan sebagai lambang karakter energi naik, layaknya kobaran api yang meliuk-liuk ke atas. Energi api melambangkan sifat optimisme yang besar dan keagresifan seseorang. Orang yang lahir dalam tahun berunsur api biasanya fasih berbicara, mempunyai kepandaian diatas rata-rata, serta berjiwa pemimpin. Api seringkali dikaitkan dengan sifat bijaksana dan sopan, namun juga melambangkan sifat yang terkadang emosional dan impulsif."_ Manik biru memandang jam dinding. Sebentar lagi pukul lima sore, waktu makan malam sudah dekat.

"Masih banyak, Tetsuya?" Akashi melirik dari balik kacamata anti radiasi miliknya.

Kuroko menggeleng. "Sedikit lagi Akashi- _kun_. Omong-omong, kau tidak bilang kalau ada rencana datang kemari. Sama sekali tidak ada bahan makanan di rumah, aku jadi tidak bisa memasak untukmu."

"Hoo, begitu." Kacamata dilepas, manik merah yang sangat Kuroko sukai terlihat jelas. Sebelah alis tertarik keatas. "Jadi aku tidak boleh mengunjungi kekasihku sendiri setelah 5 hari tidak bertemu? Apa menghabiskan waktu bersama Ryouta yang hampir setiap hari itu membuatmu melupakanku?"

"Bukan begitu Akashi- _kun_." Ujung bolpoin digigit. Ia tahu Akashi hanya menggoda, tapi tetap saja dadanya ngilu. Bukan salahnya kalau ia ternyata satu jurusan dengan si model tampan yang kebetulan juga merangkap jadi asisten dosen kelasnya. _"Kayu memimpin ketika datang musim semi, pada saat hehijauan mulai tumbuh. Tumbuh-tumbuhan yang diidentikkan dengan kayu—memerlukan air dan cahaya matahari—yang diidentikkan dengan api—untuk dapat berkembang dan bertumbuh kuat."_

" _Gomen_ , Tetsuya." Satu tangan meraih puncak kepala biru muda dan mengecupnya sekilas. "Kita makan diluar saja. Aku ada rekomendasi kedai makan enak di daerah Yokohama. Milik kenalanku, kukira kau pasti suka."

" _Ha'i_ , Akashi- _kun_." Kuroko mengangguk. Antara tersipu dan senang dengan perlakukan sang kekasih. _"Kayu merupakan suatu unsur organis yang melambangkan segala vegetasi yang tumbuh dan berkembang. Energi kayu melambangkan sifat optimis dan keteguhan pendirian seseorang. Orang yang lahir dalam lambang tahun berunsur kayu biasanya pandai mengembangkan dirinya dan memiliki sifat yang obyektif. Namun tidak dipungkiri, kayu mempunyai sifat yang keras, bahkan 'getas', ambisius dan suka menangani pekerjaan yang terkadang melampaui kemampuan dirinya."_

"Selesai." Kuroko menggeliat keatas, meluruskan tangannya, mencoba melemaskan bagian tubuh yang pegal.

" _Otsukaresama._ " Akashi mengambil lembar folio dimeja, membacanya sekilas dan mengangguk puas. Kalau niat, sebenarnya tugas segampang ini– _menurut Akashi_ –bisa diselesaikan dalam waktu kurang lebih dua setengah jam. Harapannya agar uke tersayang bisa cepat paham, jadi Ryouta tidak perlu repot-repot (baca:modus) untuk mengajarinya. "Jadi—" diraihnya pinggang ramping Kuroko,"—apa agenda kita Sabtu malam ini?"

Kuroko menautkan alis. "Akashi- _kun_ bilang mau mengajakku ke kedai makan yang enak."

Senyum simpul diperlihatkan Akashi. "Hanya itu saja?" Pura-pura polos, atau memang benar-benar polos? "Ah, sepertinya nanti malam akan sedikit dingin diluar."

"Lalu?" Kuroko merapikan kertas dan alat tulis yang berserakan. "Eh, Yokohama ya?" Ia teringat. " _Ano_...jauh sekali Akashi- _kun_ , sampai rumah lagi pasti larut."

"Justru itu. Jauh dan dingin. Jadi memang harus menginap." Akashi masih tersenyum. Sesat.

"Lagipula Tetsuya—" Ia mendekatkan bibir tipis pada telinga Kuroko,"—kalau malam ini dingin, bukankah lebih enak membakar kayu dengan api agar menjadi lebih hangat?"

Sepasang manik biru terbelalak. Paham, tanpa berpikir dua kali. Ia lupa Akashi adalah reinkarnasi iblis dari neraka. Atau mungkin memang rajanya neraka.

"Akashi- _kun_ mesum!"

.

Hhh, untung saja tugasmu sudah selesai, Tetsuya- _kun_

( _—dan lagi kau tidak sepolos yang dikira_ )

* * *

 _ **The End**_

* * *

 **Author's Note :**

Halo, Faicentt disini. Salam kenal.

Sempet vakum dari fanfiction, dan kembali mencoba menulis setelah lama naksir pair ini, apalagi author-author di fandom ini banyak yang keren-keren karyanya ( _ciye ketahuan silent reader, ciyee_ ). Jujur, kalian bikin saya termotivasi, terimakasih :')

Ini sebenernya cuma rambling-an malam Minggu Akashi sama Kuroko aja. Nggak ada yang spesial dari alur ceritanya, tapi semoga bisa menghibur yang membaca. Sebenernya unsur energi _Ch'i_ dalam Fengshui ada 5 : Kayu, Api, Tanah, Logam, Air. Tapi disini saya fokus ke 3 unsur aja, nyesuaiin karakter chara yang saya pakai. Lagi, saya cuman nulis apa yang saya tahu, jadi maaf kalau ada salah penulisan atau pengertian tentang Fengshui. :)

salam,

Faicentt


End file.
